Dragon Booster-Aftermath
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: What happens to my OC Booster Lyuna (from 'The Crystal Booster') after the final battle through her eyes and view. Just something that has been bopping around my head for awhile. Warning: Character death and return! Also spoilers for my fanfic! Best when read while listening to 'Pokemon-Tears of Life' (my inspiration for this one-shot).


As I stagger from the Shadow Track, I catch my friend's faces, seeing from them that my wounds were probably pretty bad. I collapse, feeling my love's arms around me. "Lyuna," I hear Moordryd whisper as he lays me down, trying to tend to them. "Too late…" is my reply, tears running from my eyes. "Just like before, cannot change fate." I take a shaky breath, nearing my last. "He…is sealed again…Moordryd, never forget that…that I love…you."

As I say the last word, I slip away from them, hearing Kitt and Lance wailing as I float away, only to wake up in a field surrounded by all six boosters. "You've done well my dear, welcome home." The Ancient Shadow Booster says, gaining a glare from me as I get up and move away. "Maybe your home, but not mine-send me back! I need to get back to the others!"

When they say nothing, I turn and walk away, sobbing bitterly. Why, Magna Draconis, why did you drag me away from the ones I loved to be alone? As I walk, I spot three women and stop as I near, watching them stare at me before running over to the one with red-gold hair, recognizing Raven Moonlily and hugging her. "Mom…" I say, having not called her by that term since finding out the truth about myself. I hug her before looking at Zulay Paynn, strong and white-haired and nod to her, Fira Penn's black hair with red streaks waving in the slight wind. "You must go back," I hear Moordryd's mother say, mumbling something about the other Boosters. "You had to speak with us first is all," Raven says calmly, raising my face and looking into my teal eyes. "You've grown so beautiful. I can see how you would naturally blame Word for my death, little flower," she stops, watching me smile at the old nickname before continuing. "Armeggaddon saw my knowledge as a threat-one of his group did the deed. Word was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I look into her blue-green eyes, smiling as I speak with them for what seems like hours in that place before saying goodbye and walking back toward the Boosters, feeling energy surrounding me already. The Shadow Booster smiles at me-I can see it in his eyes as he removes his mask, leaving me to stare at the face of my love before he speaks. "This was all destined child-you had to be here for your body to heal, and you needed to speak with the three of them before you could return-I said what I did so you would walk off and not be questioning us."

'Yep,' I think, 'He's just like Moordryd-and not just in looks.' I exhale slowly. "I'm ready to return, if you truly can send me back."

The Fire Booster laughs as I take a good look at them all, the Energy Booster seeming a bit shorter as masks are removed, staring at aged faces of my friends, turning to the Booster that looks like me and listening as she explains. "In a way, we are them and they are us my dear-what came before has come again." They all glow and I feel myself floating, the sound of crying coming to my ears as I return to my body and take a shaky breath, slowly opening my eyes and staring into the grey orbs of Moordryd Paynn. "Lyuna…y-you're back." He manages to gasp out, the dragons surrounding us as we get to our feet. "No love…" I say finally, looking at my friends. "I'm home."

I get a hugs from the rest of them, but from the other half of my heart, he proceeds to kiss me senseless, the other riders and dragons who fought with us having no idea, save Propheci standing nearby watching calmly, who we really are. It will be a group decision if we tell them, but for now, I am where I belong, and I can feel the smiles of Zulay, Fira and Raven wherever that place was. "I love you Moordryd Paynn." I say after gently breaking the kiss, feeling the ring under my glove. "And we have a lot to prepare for, don't we?"

He grins at me before putting his mask back into place and we turn, the other riders and dragons cheering. 'Yes,' I think as we move toward them to thank them for what they have done. 'We have a lot to do, but now? Now we have time in which to do it.'


End file.
